Evil Spirits Be Gone!
by ripples-in-the-water
Summary: My Entry for Kry & Airdrie's Rob/Star First Kiss Contest 2011. It's easy to have holiday fumbles with friends like the Titans. Happy Halloween!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything that you recognize. The plot is mine though.**

**A/N: I did this fairly quickly and late at night so please forgive me for any plot and/or grammatical errors. Also not overly romantic but hopefully worth a few good laughs.**

The doors swish open to reveal the common room of Titans Tower in the mists of preparation for tonight's Halloween party. The couches have been pushed against the walls of the room to allow for a larger dance space. Spider webs hang from the walls along with black, orange, and even a few pink balloons.

"Yo Rob! Tell Grass stain to quit shaking his butt at me and to put some clothes on!" Cyborg's yell from the kitchen causes me to look over and see that not only is Beast Boy shaking his butt at Cyborg, he's doing so dressed in nothing but a loincloth.

"Ahhh my eyes! Beast Boy what the hell are you wearing?" I ask the changeling.

Beast Boy looks over at me and puffs his chest out, "Dude! I'm Tarzan, King of the Jungle."

"More like the missing link that should have stayed missing." A sarcastic voice calls from the stairs. Raven enters the room dressed as a witch. No surprise there really. What is interesting is the green make up covering her face and arms.

"The Wicked Witch of the West?" I ask with a grin and a raised eyebrow. Raven looks my costume up and down with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"Oh and I suppose you think a zombie is so much more original?"

"It's better than Cyborg's… Actually Cy… What are you supposed to be anyway?" I ask, once again turning to face him. He has what appears to be a piece of cardboard with a large yellow smear across it covering his chest. Beast Boy starts laughing at the embarrassed look on Cyborg's face.

"Dude you haven't seen the best part." Beast Boy exclaims as he reaches across the counter to grab what looks to be a colander and one of my capes. Quickly throwing the cape around Cyborg's shoulders, Beast Boy places the colander upside down on Cyborg's head. From the top of the colander are two antennas sticking straight into the air. "What do you think?" BB asks as he steps back to admire his work.

I scratch my neck trying to think of a response. "Um, you're a T.V.?" Cyborg's eyes widen at my question. "I… Well… Um… You see…- Grass Stain I told you this made me look stupid. There's no way I'm wearing this to the party." Cy almost pleadingly says to Beast Boy. The changeling just shakes his head. "No way dude, a bets a bet."

"So what are you supposed to be?" Raven asks coming to stand beside me as we try to solve the mystery of our teammate's costume. Cyborg looks at his feet and mumbles a reply that shoots both of my eyebrows to my hairline. For a moment I can only stand there in shock. I look to Raven to make sure I heard correctly. Her face holds the same shock but the ghost of a smile that plays at the corner of her green tinted lips is my undoing.

The laughter that's forced from me is so powerful it takes a few minutes to control myself enough to speak. "Batman? Really? Did you seriously just say you're supposed to be Batman?" I ask as chuckling as I once again take in his appearance.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. Just don't complain about the mess I make when I kill BB as payback." Cy says with an evil smile directed towards Beast Boy. With a yelp BB hides behind Raven. "It's not my fault you lost the bet. I tried to tell you, but no, you didn't want to listen to me."

Before I can ask what bet they're talking about, Raven rolls her eyes and faces me once more. "Speaking of interesting costumes, Starfire might need your help. She was on the roof setting up the haunted house last time I saw her and well… you'll see what I mean. I nod my head in thanks and head towards the stairs with a small frown on my face.

With Star being Tamaranian there were bound to be a few cultural fumblings. Especially around the holidays. It didn't help matters that Beast Boy and Cyborg liked to joke around. Star's first year on Earth included a Toga Day, Stank Ball Day, and even an Anti-Meat Week to name just a few of the prank holidays the duo had created. Even without BB and Cy's help, Star had a hard time grasping the concept behind certain holidays.

So far Halloween had proven to be the most difficult. On her home planet it is seen as a sign of weakness to beg for food so Trick-or-Treating took a great deal of explaining. The scare factor that comes with Halloween was also hard for her to get used to. Cyborg still has a dent in his arm that serves as a reminder that it's not always the brightest idea to sneak up on a trained warrior princess. Apparently to try and scare a Tamaranian is the same as challenging them to battle.

But what seemed to confuse Star the most were Halloween costumes. Last year she ended up wearing one of my Robin uniforms as her costume to a charity event after a misunderstanding of kids dressing as superheroes. I can't control the blush that creeps up my neck at the memory of her dressed in my clothes. It was well worth the teasing from Beast Boy and Cyborg about Star getting into my pants. While her usual purple uniform flatters her, my heart can't help but speed up at the thought of how well she stretched the spandex of my suit.

I reach the top of the stairs and shake my head to clear my thoughts. Pushing the door open I take in the transformed roof. Jack-O-Lanterns line the edge of the roof giving off an eerie glow. To my right are a few tables and chairs for later. I spy a few more pink balloons laying around. Dismissing that side of the area, I turn to the left and head into the haunted house. Without the flashing lights and smoke its easy to spot the dummies meant to jump out and scare by passers.

I make a turn past a mirror and come face to face with Star. Okay more face to back but I really can't complain. Without her noticing my presence I take in her costume. Dorothy from the Wizard of OZ. Her long hair is pulled into braids on either side of hear head, ending in little blue bows. The white blouse is form fitting and the checkered dress flares at her hips and reaches to just past her knees. I take my time admiring her legs as my eyes work their way down to the blue socks and ruby red slippers on her feet. Next to her left foot rests Silkie in a small basket to play the part of Toto.

Moving my eyes once more to her face I realize she's caught me staring. With a shy but somehow smug smile, Star calls out to me. "Greetings friend Robin! I have almost completed to house of haunting. Is there something I can assist you with?"

I step closer so she can hear me without having to raise my voice… ok so maybe that's not the only reason but it's a good excuse. "Actually Raven said you may have needed my help. Nice costume by the way you look… nice." I could really kick myself sometimes. Nice wasn't even close to how beautiful I thought she looked but I really couldn't go there.

"I give you the thanks friend Robin. Friend Raven thought it would be best if she helped in the picking of my costume this year. Friend Bumblebee will also be dressing to match as the good witch Glinda." My smile as Star tells me this turns into a frown. If Raven had helped Star choose a costume than what did she need my help for? I shake it off, and tell myself it's probably Raven's way of playing match maker.

With Raven able to pick up on what someone's feeling, it's kind of a given she knows how I feel about Star. I'll admit from the moment I met Star I knew she was special. She's sweet, beautiful, and has such a passion for life. She's my best friend but there could easily be so much more. She has a way of making me feel like no matter what I say she'll understand and accept me for who I am. She makes it so easy to love her. Of course there's still the whole secret identity and the Batman and even the teammates issues, but I've almost convinced myself that it doesn't matter. So I can appreciate Raven giving Star and I some alone time so I can maybe figure this out on my own.

"So what do you need help with?" I ask instead of saying what's running through my mind.

"I am nearly the finished. Friend Raven has requested I place special plants on the ceiling to ward off the spirits of evil." She replies pointing above our heads. I follow her arm and see that it's not just any plant it's mistletoe. Forget what I said about Raven giving me time to figure things out. This is a down right shove to get a move on. I glance at Star and see if she has any idea of the situation we're in. Her kind smile and innocent eyes confirm that we've been set up.

A thousand thoughts across my mind at lightning speed. All the reasons why I should just tell her how I feel and why I shouldn't. Suddenly an idea hits me.

"Uh, did Raven by any chance mention how they ward off evil spirits?" I ask stepping a little closer. Shaking her hear in the negative response, I realize this is my chance. "It's a sprig of mistletoe Star and when two people step under it they usually kiss." I explain keeping close attention to her reaction.

To my horror she frowns. I should have kept my mouth shut! Now I've ruined everything.

"How does a kiss keep away evil spirits?" She asks looking confused. Okay maybe I haven't screwed everything up.

"Well if the two people feel strongly enough towards each other, the happiness they feel when they kiss drives away the spirits." I sound corny even to my own ears. There's no way-

STARFIRE IS KISSING ME! I almost yell with joy but quickly rethink it as I would then have to end the kiss. Instead I bring my hand to her cheek to keep her face where it is and I put my hand on her lower back to bring her closer. All of the reasons why we should just stay friends go flying out of my head. Suddenly it all clicks and I feel stupid for holding back for so long. I deepen the kiss and everything else leaves my mind. All I can think about is how warm she is. How soft yet firm her lips feel under mine. I've been I feel her start to pull away. Thinking I may have done something wrong I release her only to have to grab onto her hands to keep her from floating away.

Her eyes have a slightly glazed sheen to them and her smile brings one of my own to my lips.

"Finally! Azar, I thought I would never happen." Star and I both turn our heads and realize we aren't as alone anymore. Still not wanting to end the moment I keep a tight hold on her hands.

"Hey I was getting there. Although I have to say that was pretty devious of you." I look at her with a grin. "Almost Beast Boy worthy"

"Actually I may have had a little help. The mistletoe was Beast Boy's idea, I just had to convince Star to put it up and send you along to help. Anyways I just came up to tell you the rest of the Titans will be showing up in about a half hour, so you might want to take the mistletoe down." With those parting words, Raven turns and exits the haunted house.

With a smile I bring my attention back to the girl holding my hand. "What do you say Star, think the evil spirits will stay away?" I ask looking into her eyes.

"I'm sure they will not be bothering us for quite some time." With a tug on my hand she brings me closer. "However just to make sure." She says right before our lips meet again.


End file.
